castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Morning Star
The Morning Star is usually the highest form possible for the Vampire Killer whip, although there are some exceptions. The Morning Star power-up is an item —generally in the form of a whip or a crest— that can be picked up to upgrade a weapon to its next level, even when not upgrading it to a Morning Star. Playable characters who do not normally use whips can also use Morning Stars as clubs or hammers, which are sometimes called by their German name, Morgenstern. Juste Belmont and Trevor Belmont can also attach an iron ball or a platinum cube to the tip of the whip to increase the attack power. __TOC__ Item Data Gallery Artworks SQ Morning Star.png|'The Morning Star' from the Japanese Simon's Quest instruction booklet NP Simon's Quest M. Star.jpg|'Morning Star' from the Nintendo Power - Castlevania II: Simon's Quest guide HC Morning Star.JPG|'Morning Star' from the Japanese Insert Card for Haunted Castle Chain Whip.PNG|'Morningstar' from the Japanese The Adventure instruction booklet Screenshots The_morning_star_whip.png|'The Morning Star' as seen in the Castlevania animated series Animations C Whip 3.gif|'Long Chain' from Castlevania AM Whip 3.gif|'Long Chain' from the Amiga version of Castlevania HC Chain.gif|'Morning Star' from Haunted Castle TA Whip 5.gif|'Morningstar' from The Adventure TA Whip 2.gif|'Morningstar' from the Konami GB Collection version of The Adventure DC Whip 3.gif|'Long Chain Whip' from Dracula's Curse BR Whip 5.gif|'Stronger, Longer Whip' from Belmont's Revenge KGC Whip 2.gif|'Stronger, Longer Whip' from the Konami GB Collection version of Belmont's Revenge SC4 Longer Chain.gif|'Longer Chain' from Super Castlevania IV CH Whip 3.gif|'Morning Star Whip' from the Original Mode of Chronicles BL Long Chain Whip.gif|'Chain Whip (Long)' from Bloodlines DX Vampire Killer.gif|'Sacred Whip' from Castlevania: Dracula X SOTN Vampire Killer.gif|'Vampire Killer' from Symphony of the Night SOTN Morning Star.gif|'Morning Star' from Symphony of the Night Saturn Vampire Killer.gif|'Vampire Killer' from the Sega Saturn version of Symphony of the Night CH Whip 6.gif|'Morning Star Whip' from the Arrange Mode of Chronicles HOD Vampire Killer.gif|'Vampire Killer' from Harmony of Dissonance HOD Steel Tip.gif|'Steel Tip' from Harmony of Dissonance HOD Vampire Killer 3.gif|'Vampire Killer' from the Boss Rush in Harmony of Dissonance AoS Vampire Killer.gif|'Vampire Killer' from Aria of Sorrow DOS Morgenstern.gif|'Morgenstern' from Dawn of Sorrow DOS Vampire Killer.gif|'Vampire Killer' from Dawn of Sorrow POR Vampire Killer.gif|'Vampire Killer' from Portrait of Ruin POR Morning Star.gif|'Morning Star' from Portrait of Ruin POR Vampire Killer 4.gif|'Vampire Killer' from Portrait of Ruin (Richter Mode) DXC Vampire Killer.gif|'Belmont Family Whip' from The Dracula X Chronicles Notes *In Simon's Quest, the player can still purchase a Morning Star even if they have a stronger weapon. Category:Cudgels Category:Whips Category:Adventure Items Category:Adventure ReBirth Items Category:Belmont's Revenge Items Category:Bloodlines Items Category:Castlevania I Items Category:Chronicles Items Category:Curse of Darkness Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Dracula's Curse Items Category:Encore of the Night Items Category:Haunted Castle Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items Category:Legacy of Darkness Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items Category:Simon's Quest Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items Category:Super Castlevania IV Items Category:Vampire Killer Items